The last day of Banana Fish
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke miran juntos el capítulo final de Banana Fish. El día del esperado desenlace había llegado. [SasuNaru]


_Este fic contiene Spoilers del anime Banana Fish. No es recomendable leerlo si no has visto el anime y no quieres joderte la historia._

 _ **· · ·**_

Estaban acomodados en el sofá del salón, habían puesto el ordenador portátil encima de la mesita de enfrente para poder ver ambos el desenlace tan esperado del anime del año, Banana Fish.

-¡Estoy tan nervioso! -se removió Naruto apretando sus puños ansioso por como estaba empezando el capítulo.

-Ya lo he notado -le contesto un Sasuke un tanto pasota pero también muy atento a la pantalla.

Realmente se habían vuelto muy fans de ese anime y no se perdían ningún capítulo. Cada semana era su particular rutina en la que siempre acababan con ganas de más. Por supuesto también algo decaídos por las circunstancias de los desenlaces. Y porque cada episodio era una droga pura, dañina hasta más no poder pero a la vez adictiva como el crack.

A medida que los minutos iban pasando Naruto se ponía cada vez más nervioso hasta que terminó por levantarse dando un salto.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué haces?! -se quejo Sasuke -¿Qué no ves que no veo la pantalla? No te pongas delante.

-Oh perdona -se disculpó intentando reprimirse pero su exaltación podía más que nada -¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Has visto eso?!

-¡¿Cómo cojones quieres que lo vea si estas tapando todo?! ¡Apártate!

-¡Argg! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué Ash siempre tiene salir perjudicado? ¡No es justo!

-Lo que no es justo es que me estés dando el coñazo y no pueda ver el capítulo en paz -Sasuke esta vez de mal humor provoco que Naruto reaccionase y se sentase otra vez a su lado.

Naruto se mordía el labio cada vez que notaba la tensión en su estómago, casi en cada secuencia. Sasuke por su parte le echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando dándose cuenta de que lo estaba viviendo al límite.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese asqueroso calvo de mierda se tendría que haber muerto mucho antes! ¡Ese sí que se merecía pudrirse en el infierno! -dijo de mala gana Naruto ofuscado -¡Pero menos mal que se ha muerto el puerco!

-En eso estamos de acuerdo -añadió el moreno.

Los minutos iban pasando y Naruto sentía su pecho oprimido y con una tensión descomunal imposible de ignorar. Y sí, ya sabían lo que pasaría al final porque se habían leído el manga pero a pesar de eso, Naruto nunca pensó que eso consiguiese que doliese menos. Nunca llegas a estar preparado del todo ante algo de esas dimensiones por muchas veces que lo hayas leído y asumido en tu cabeza. Porque al verlo vuelves a revivir esas memorias dolorosas y salen a flote como si fuese la primera vez. Ajenas a cualquier estupidez en la que creíste ser fuerte y poder afrontarlo como un hombre. No, eso no iba a pasar.

-Joder, no se si voy a poder aguantar -dijo de repente Naruto logrando que Sasuke se girase hacía él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Falta tan poco...

-Quedamos en que lo veríamos entero. ¿Quieres que lo pausemos?

-¡No! -dijo de inmediato -No, no hace falta...No pasa nada...

Sasuke sabía que Naruto era particularmente sensible con ese anime, quizás por su pasado doloroso se sentía identificado de algún modo con el protagonista y conseguía empatizar con él. Y no iba a mentir, él también se sentía de ese modo. Y por consiguiente era doloroso verle sufrir. Quiso reconfortarle y por eso le cogió de la mano. Ante el gesto Naruto le miro a los ojos y pudo notar como la calidez de la mano de Sasuke conseguía transmitirle cierta calma. Agradeció enormemente que en esos momentos Sasuke pudiese sacar su lado más noble y amable, porque de verdad lo necesitaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus lágrimas iban a empezar a salir desbordabas pero lo evitó procurando serenarse mentalmente.

-Naruto -Sasuke al percibir la tensión en su mano se la estrecho más fuerte -Esto ya sabíamos que pasaría... -quiso añadir procurando sonar neutral -El anime es muy fiel al manga por lo cual...el final ya sabemos que...

-¡Ya lo sé! -exclamó convencido pero a la vez triste de que así fuese.

No, no había manera alguna de que se les hubiese ocurrido cambiar el final. Eso parecía un simple sueño inalcanzable y por supuesto una dulce recompensa que no iba a ser ofrecida. Por cruel y horrible que pareciese había que acatar la realidad como era. No existía un final feliz para Banana Fish. Ambos lo sabían y ambos iban a ser testigos de ese despiadado final.

Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por la cara del rubio al empezar a escuchar la voz de Eiji leyendo la carta de amor enviada a su amante. Ese que por mucho que había anhelado proteger, se le había escapado de entre sus brazos. Él siempre capaz de alzar el vuelo, esta vez se había quedado con las alas rotas incapaz de alcanzar a su preciado amanecer.

Sasuke que seguía estrechando con fuerza la mano de Naruto fue testigo en primera persona de cómo lo que había empezado con una pequeña gotita se iba incrementando de manera absolutamente loca y sin aviso, convirtiéndose en un sonoro llanto.

-No...no es justo... ¿Por qué? ... -murmuro Naruto con la voz quebrada.

Sasuke prefirió no decir nada y apoyarle de la manera que mejor se le daba, con su tacto, piel con piel. En silencio, sin hacer ruido.

Las imágenes iban pasando y ya apenas quedaban unos minutos para finalizar el capítulo.

-Esto es demasiado duro -volvió a hablar el rubio -Fuí un idiota al pensar que no me afectaría y mírame...

-No eres ningún idiota. Es lógico que te afecte, cuando le coges cariño a los personajes acaban por formar parte de tu vida. Siempre es doloroso cuando alguien muere... -pronunció evidenciando lo inevitable -Es triste...

Naruto que seguía llorando se tiro a los brazos de Sasuke sorprendiendo al moreno.

-Oi...

-Deja que me quede así un segundo por favor... Lo necesito ...- dijo Naruto complacido de que Sasuke no le rechazase.

Sasuke bufo y lo estrecho contra su pecho.

Los últimos segundos fueron pasando y el capítulo cuando llegó a su final acabo en un rotundo silencio. De los que causan un vacío personal, de los que te afectan y te dejan tocado. Y así mismo era como se sentía Naruto en ese momento, vacío. Mucho más que afectado, o emocionado como le había podido pasar con otros animes. Con ese en particular la sensación era extraña, lejana a cualquiera que hubiese podido sentir con anterioridad. Dura, real, desgarradora.

-¿Estás bien? -quiso cerciorarse Sasuke preocupado porque no paraba de llorar.

-No lo sé -confeso sincero -Me siento raro. Si ya lo sabia pero es raro...es como si, esperase algo diferente y al ver que acaba ocurriendo esto...¡Es que no logro entenderlo! ¡¿Por qué la autora tenía que darle un final tan doloroso?! ¿Por qué no simplemente podía dejarles vivir felices y juntos su vida en paz?

-Porqué a veces la vida no es tan agradable como eso -le contestó un Sasuke que igualmente tenía las mismas preguntas en la cabeza. Aunque él trataba de encontrarle alguna lógica posible -Quizás eso precisamente quiso que viésemos, que la vida es injusta, y que puede cambiarte en un segundo. Que tienes que disfrutarla y vivirla al máximo porque nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir.

Naruto se separo un poco del cálido cuerpo de Sasuke y lo miro de frente a sus ojos negros.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Aún así eso es demasiado triste! -concluyo convencido de su opinión -No me parece bien que haya hecho algo así. Ash y Eiji deberían haber ido a Japón juntos y vivir muchos años felices creando su propia vida. Se lo merecían ¿O no?

Sasuke afirmó mustio por ver a su novio en ese estado y por ver como había terminado todo. Sin duda para Naruto y para él iba a ser algo imposible de olvidar. Y aunque lo acabarían opacando con otras cosas, siempre sería una espina clavada en el corazón.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? Descansar nos hará bien - comento Sasuke queriendo reconfortar a Naruto -¡Y deja de llorar ya! Me jode verte así.

-Lo siento... -se levantó y el moreno le siguió detrás camino hacía su habitación.

Naruto encendió la luz y ambos tomaron lugar en la espaciosa cama matrimonial.

-¿Por qué te vas tan lejos? Acércate a mí - le reprocho Sasuke al darse cuenta de que Naruto se había posicionado casi al extremo contrario -Ven...

Naruto sin dudar se acerco hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo y el de Sasuke lo acepto volviendo a proporcionarle ese calor que conocía a la perfección.

-No sé si voy a poder dormir...Me tiembla incluso el cuerpo -se sincero y Sasuke que ya era consciente de ese hecho simplemente le respondió acariciando su cabellera rubia.

-Está bien. Yo me quedaré despierto hasta que logres dormirte -hablo suave casi susurrando al lado de su oreja -No voy a dormirme hasta que tú lo hagas -añadió logrando que Naruto sacase una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres genial Sasuke, ¡Te amo! -Sasuke le dio un pico en la boca y el cuerpo de Naruto aunque aún tenso fue relajándose poco a poco. -Podrías contarme un cuento -dijo de repente Naruto tomando por sorpresa a Sasuke por lo dicho.

-¿Un cuento? Ni que tuvieses 5 años... -le miro sin entender.

-Un cuento en el que Ash y Eiji son felices por fin...

Sin querer aquello pronunciado de la boca de Naruto hizo que el corazón de Sasuke diese un brinco. Y no supo muy bien porqué tuvo que apretarlo contra si para que ninguna lágrima saliese de sus ojos.

-Idiota...

-¿Te imaginas? Hay tantos finales que hubiesen podido ser escritos, imaginados, creados...Tantas palabras que no llegaron a decirse. A veces no puedo evitar pensarlo. ¿Qué se hubiesen dicho? ¿Cómo se hubiesen despedido de tener oportunidad?

-No creo que hiciese falta decirse nada en particular -contesto Sasuke - A veces mirándose a los ojos ya lo dices todo.

Y tenía razón y Naruto sonrió.

-¿Cómo tú y yo?

-Tú y yo estamos juntos y no nos va a separar nadie ni nos va a pasar nada.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -indagó Naruto dejando incrédulo a Sasuke.

-¿No lo tienes claro? ¿Dudas? ¿Tienes miedo? -no sabía porqué a Naruto le había dado por decir eso -¿En qué estás pensando? -le pregunto finalmente para averiguar los detalles.

-Es solo que...No quiero perderte, nunca...Me moriría si algo llegase a pasarte o si no pudiese tenerte conmigo.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Anda deja esa palabrería y duerme! -acabo diciendo un Sasuke avergonzado por las confesiones que llegaban a salir de la boca de ese ángel rubio de ojos azules -Además eso es imposible, porque yo nunca te dejaría -volvió a hablar después de una breve pausa -No va a pasarme nada mientras te tenga a ti.

Aquello era algo para callar, no decir, al menos no en voz alta. Algo para atesorar y no pronunciar a menos que la situación fuese límite . Y aquella quizás lo era quizás no, pero daba igual. Realmente quería a ese rubio. Si había sido a raíz de ver el anime o no, que su coraza se había ablandado un poco, no lo tenía claro pero se sentía en la necesidad de demostrarle lo que sentía a cómo diese lugar. Como si no hubiese un mañana por el que vivir.

-Buenas noches -pronunció Naruto en un susurro.

Sasuke volvió a rozar su pelo y Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma de Sasuke. Su pecho dolía, había sido un día duro, y sin duda no iba a desaparecer esa sensación así como así. Pero con Sasuke y entre sus brazos podía asegurar que conseguiría vivir con ello y que si lo tenía, todo lo demás importaba un poco menos. Eso fue lo que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando Sasuke comprobó complacido que Naruto había podido coger su sueño se recostó sin separarse ni un milímetro de él. Volvió a rememorar lo que había pasado hacía escasos minutos y se sintió infinitamente agradecido por aunque fuese solo por una noche más, compartir cama con Naruto.

Y así seguiría siendo, hasta el fin de los días. De eso se encargaría personalmente.

-Yo también te amo. Buenas noches -dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

.

.

.

 **· · ·**

 _Necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera y esto me ha ayudado un poco. Sé que los finales no se cambian pero siempre podemos darles otro enfoque, otra visión, para que el dolor que hayamos podido sentir, no nos haga odiar, lo que un día amamos._

 _Dedicado a todos los que vieron, disfrutaron, lloraron y amaron el anime de Banana Fish._


End file.
